


Peter Parker in TMNT

by Nyanko13



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Turtle Tots (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanko13/pseuds/Nyanko13
Summary: Keep to the shadows. Never be seen, never be heard. And most of all, never get caught.Peter felt so alone.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my crossover ideas that I decided to post. Don't know how much I will write. Everyone is very OCC, especially Peter.  
> English is not my first language, so please be lenient on whatever grammatical mistakes I have made.  
> If anyone wants to build off of the ideas here, please do so, but notify me so I can find it and read it too.
> 
> Neither Spider-Man nor TMNT belong to me.

 

It was a quiet night in New York. The only sound being the quiet howl of the wind between the tall skyscrapers, and the occasional yelling of drunks. But even that ended quickly. The eerie stillness continued, a silence before the storm.

 

A man in his forties peered around the corner of the building. His greasy hair and beer stained coat indicating his poor life habits.

 

He searched for something, eyes roaming around the deserted streets. Finally, deeming it safe enough, he slowly walked towards an old, rundown apartment, eyes downcast the entire time. At the door, he fumbled with the keys, glancing back once in a while to be sure that he wasn't being followed.  As the door creaked open, the man cast one last sweeping look down the streets, then quietly closed the door.

 

In the dark hallway, the man let out a silent breath. A sigh, that turned into breathless giggle. He was giddy. He finally had what those creeps were working on! He knew something was off the moment he set eyes on them. All with identical face, clothes, and hairstyle. They must have been loaded though, judging by their clean attire. He saw his chance when they seemed to be looking for someone to work with. They would pay well, defiantly! And so, he took it.

 

The tasks were simple. Drive this person there, or bring this weird glowy thing to another place. He was their transport system. He saw who was in the van. He saw what they had in the van. He just didn't know why they had them in the van, nor what they wanted with them. 

 

He knew another guy worked for them. He has never met him, but he knew that the guy smelt the same thing he smelt on the creeps. They paid well. Oh yes, they paid very well. They payed money, sure, but that was not what he was after. They payed knowledge, willingly or not. He knew there was something going on. He was onto something big! Which is why he decided to work for them and do some research until he figured out what they wanted.

 

His patience was rewarded.

 

He snuck in when the identical men weren't looking. There were many containers in the back of the van. Surely, they won't notice the small container in the corner missing, hidden by the large one with what he assumed to be a giant alligator in it.  He didn't know what they wanted with these animals that they would have him transport. But he knew they were different and special.

 

The man didn't understand much about Biology, or the anatomy of animals. In fact, he dropped out of that pointless high school the first chance he got. But even then, he knew that there were no such things as a neon purple monkeys, or green otters.

 

In fact, none of the animals there were the color they were supposed to be. Today's batch was especially strange, as he never had to carry anything other than the strange ooze, the creeps, and weirdly colored animals. Never were his load multicolored animals that were twice their supposed size. Which is why he decided that it was time to make his move.

 

Earlier, he had reaching out for the small, easily forgotten container, and quickly wrapped his handkerchief around it, successfully slipping it into his coat pocket without anyone noticing.

 

Now in the confines of his home, he could examine his prize. Moving towards the living room, he made sure the windows were covered. The doors were locked, and no one from outside would be able to walk in. Of course, that useless kid may be able to make it in. The ungrateful brat didn't know to keep his nose out of other peoples' businesses. Maybe he will have to beat it into him again? After inspecting his prize, that is.

 

He slowly unwrapped the handkerchief, not realizing that he was holding his breath, or that he was shaking from excitement. Peering into the container, he felt great satisfaction and awe as he took in the sight of the beautiful little creature. A spider, none like he has ever seen before spun its webs on the side of the glass. It sat there, displaying its sapphire and ruby patterns on its sleek, black body. The little beauty seemed to look back at him, its eight eyes glittering in the green light that container provided. He really did it. He hit the jackpot!!

 

He decided that this achievement should be rewarded. So, he set the container on the table, visible from his position on the couch. Reaching down, he grasped a can of beer, and started drinking, laughing at his cleverness and enjoying his victory.

 

Little did he know that the victory will be short lived, as three identical, black suited men made their way towards the old, rundown apartment three hours later. Little did he know that his actions will change the life of one child forever.

 

_The universe set into motion the gears that it never intended on using._

 


	2. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

 

 

Peter sat in his bed, wearing his three-sizes-too-large cloths that he was given three weeks ago. He knew that if he were to go down now, he would end up being beaten by Puck again. His foster father was such a violent alcoholic. How did the child protection services even agree to this man taking care of a child? The guy beat him almost every three days since he got custody of him. Peter never knew what he did to offend Puck. He'd never seen the man before the day he walked into the orphanage, where he seemed to have chosen Peter as the perfect punching bag for the foreseeable future. The social workers didn't even question it, letting him leave with Peter the day he came. Honestly, he didn't even know if Puck was his real name.

 

But back to the problem at hand. Peter really didn't want to face another beating. Not so soon after the last one. But he was a growing boy, and he needed food. He hasn't been able to get his hands on anything for two days now. Maybe if he is sneaky enough, or after Puck drinks himself to sleep? Then he could walk into the living room to get the food his growling stomach has been demanding for.

 

He knew Puck came back at about 10. Normally on these late days he would buy food on his way back, and leave them out on the table when he fell asleep. Peter could sneak in, get food, then retreat into his room. Better yet, he would sneak straight out and go to his secret hideout. He could last about two weeks there. That's a good plan, right?

 

So at about 1 A.M., Peter walked down the stairs, careful not to step on the third and fifth boards that he knew may creak. Making sure that his too large hoodie won't drag and get caught in something, he crept down, and peered into the living room. 

 

To his disappointment, Puck apparently did not buy food on his way back today. Still, there was something on the table in front of Puck's passed out form on the couch. And...was it glowing?

 

Against his better judgement, Peter crept forward towards the table. As the light from the seemingly glass container grew, so did his curiosity.

 

Curiosity killed the cat you know, a small voice in the back of his head said.

 

Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back, he retorted.

 

You're going to regret this, it said.

 

What's life without a few regrets? He thought as he got closer to the table. He could almost make out a shape in the container with his poor eyesight.

 

You're 9 Peter. You know nothing about life.

 

Well, I'm a very smart 9 year old. So there. He finished his mental conversation as he picked the glass container up. Carefully, he examined it, taking note of the logo displayed. His jaw dropped in amazement as he saw the spider. It was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. It was two times, if not three times as large as a normal spider. Trying to remember every species of spiders on the creepy creatures encyclopedia he read months ago, he looked at the spider for any distinguishing features other than size and color. But with most of his attention on the exotic spider, he failed to notice the blow coming until it was too late.

 

“ne’w ye’wr com’n”

 

Puck slurred, as Peter landed hard on the floor.

 

Crap

 

Puck continued slamming his fist into Peter’s small frame, yelling and cursing some nonsense about someone’s nose, and hitting the jack pot.

 

As Peter tried to place the container with the spider somewhere where it doesn’t risk being broken, Puck reached out, and ripped it out of his grasp. Then, unexpectedly, he smashed the container right next to Peter’s legs.

 

Seemingly in slow motion, Peter saw the spider fly out, and land on his arm. Feeling as if he was seeing a horror movie and not experiencing it, he watched as the arachnid climbed up his shoulder and behind his back to where he can’t see it anymore. A second later, he felt an extreme stinging sensation in the  back of his neck.

 

It bit me!

 

He realized, as Puck swung another fist at him, jerking his nine year old body down to the floor. He felt, more than heard the crunch as the once beautiful arachnid was crushed under the force of Peter’s body colliding to the floor. 

 

Puck didn’t notice in his drunken state, dragging the boy up and shoving him towards the window. Peter could feel the burning sensation where the spider bit him spread. He knew spider bites hurt, but not this badly.

 

As Puck approached Peter once more, there was a loud BANG of the door being kicked down. The two occupants of the room whirled around to look at the entrance, coming face to face with three identical males in a black suit.

 

“The human that is known as The Thief from Kraang is here in this room. Come that which is known as ‘quietly’ and Kraang will keep pain to minimum!”

 

Even in his dazed state, Peter could detect all kinds of wrong from these guys. Why was Puck involved with them?

 

“Why? What do you want!”

 

Puck replied in a slight panic, all traces of alcohol seeming to leave him. Seeing his nervous state, Peter decided that now was the time to get moving closer towards the window with the fire escape. 

 

“The one known as The Thief has taken that which is known as a mutant from Kraang. Kraang will take back that which is known as a mutant and The Thief to avoid that which is known as detection.”

 

Just then, the guy on the right found the broken glass on the ground, and the remains of the squashed spider.

 

“The one known as The Thief has exterminated that which is known as a mutant. Kraang should verify if that which is known as the mutant was the only mutant in the place that is known as the apartment.”

 

“Kraang understands” The guy on the very left said, as he pulled out a device that scanned the room with a pink light. As the light passed Peter, though, it glowed red, and started to make loud noises.

 

“The child that is in the place known as the apartment is also that which is known as a mutant. The one known as The Thief is not that which is known as a mutant, so Kraang will exterminate the one known as The Thief and take the one known as the Mutant Child back for study.”

 

““Kraang understands and agrees”” the three men agreed, and began to open fire at Puck, not even listening to a word of protest.

 

At that time, Peter knew he couldn’t help Puck. So the moment one of the laser lights hit Puck, Peter jumped out of the window. Ignoring his pounding headache and burning sensation all over his body, he ran down the fire escape, and made his way quickly over to one of the locations he knew was safe. 

 

If the guys, the Kraang? had laser guns, a voice in the back of his mind said, then they probably have something of DNA tracking device.

 

Right, Peter thought as he ran. Go to somewhere with water. Lose them, then go back to the hideout.

 

As he stumbled his way towards the river, he groaned to himself.

 

This is going to be a long day.

 

 


	3. Remember

He had made it. He thought he would be captured in the first 20 minutes. In fact, he had numerous close calls. But he made it.

Peter lay in his hideout, a tall, abandoned water storage tower. He had supplies there that should last him for a few weeks. 

Moving slowly, he treated his numerous bruises and small cuts. Once done, he crawled under the black blanket that he had found lying around.

He was in deep sleep the moment he closed his eyes.

 

________________________________________

 

Memories resurfaced as dreams. Who am I? Where am I? He wandered around in his memories.

That’s right. My name is Peter... Peter Parker is (was?) my name!

Cloudy memories came up, him as Spider Man, him working with other heroes. His high school life, M.J., Gwen, the people of New York.

He remembers Aunt May and Uncle Ben, the two people who he cared so much for. One who he tried so hard to protect, to keep away from his alter life but most likely knew all along. One who died that night for being the only one who did the right thing.

Why am I here? He thought. Actually, where even is here?

Peter let out a groan, and pried his eyes open. He was still in the water tank that he remembered sleeping in. He still had a nine-year-old body, with features that looked different than Peter Parker’s.

Ok, but why does he have two sets of memories!?

“Alright Peter. Calm down. You’re 9 for some reason, you’re supposed foster father was killed by the weird guys who called themselves the Kraang, you got bitten by a weird spider again, and now you are being chased by the Kraang because they want to experiment on you. Ok.”

So, talking to oneself didn’t really help. But he can do this.

He still almost passes out.

His head and body felt a lot better after sleeping for a while. He had felt the same way back when he was bitten by the first spider. It was probably him mutating again that caused the pain.

He tried not to think about why this bite was more painful compared to the last. 

Feeling the need to sit down, Peter slowly lowered himself to the ground. But that didn’t really feel right. He wanted to hang like he often did as Spider Man. If only he had his web shooters.

Peter looked down at his wrists, where he used to strap the two devices onto. What he didn’t expect, however, was the tiny slits about an inch from his wrist.

Oh man, he thought, as he shaped his hands into the all too familiar way. Is it going to -- ew, ew! It did! Oh man! Gross!

On the plus side, the web that shot out of his arm felt sturdier than the ones he used to make. Though he would need more practice, his mutations would most likely cover the cost of the supplies he needed every time he broke his shooters. On the other hand, he actually needs to eat properly, now that he has these natural webbing.

Yeah, good luck with that.

Since it seemed that the spider mutant that bit him in this world is different than the one in his home world, Peter decided that it makes sense his mutation will be different. The spider back home (was it even his home anymore?) was made by a human, who genetically combined the species. He didn't know how the spider here came to be. It was expected that the aspects of his powers could be different.

He stood up, deciding to test out his new mutations to the extent the small space would allow.

Turns out, his senses are about the same, if not better. He could still climb up walls, and was as flexible as always. He sighed, as he pulled out a small mirror he recently found in the trash. Checking to make sure he didn't have extra eyes or anything, he found instead that his canines were sharper than normal. It seems to have grown into retractable fangs. He wandered if that meant he has some venom in his teeth? Not that he was ever going to use it on someone. It could be deadly. He wouldn’t risk it.

As he stretched his arm, satisfied for now with the results, he noticed a slight blue color on his skin. Looking closely at his arm, he poked the patch of blue that has seemed to have developed. He almost had a heart attack when his whole arm had turned blue and red, with web patterns circling over them all.

No way, he thought, as he saw a replica of his suit forming over his skin and cloths. It seems that he no longer had to make, or stitch his costume. Awesome.

 

________________________________________

 

He didn't realize that he couldn't go around being the friendly neighborhood Spider Man until later that day. With the Kraang chasing him, he couldn't risk going out and exposing himself like that. They would come the moment he showed a trace of himself. Not only that, but there were no heroes in this world. Captain America? nope. Iron Man? nope. Thor? Hulk? Ant Man?? nope, nope, and nope. 

 

He felt so alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some people may not like that Peter's webs are natural. But I thought it would be cool, and I wanted to switch it up a bit.


	4. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not that sure about how to feel on this chapter. Hope it turned out good enough.

 

 

Peter was running. He was running so hard, he hardly payed attention to his spider sense telling him to Slow Down and  _Notice Me, Dammit!_  

 

It has been three years already, since his initial escape from the Kraang. Nothing interesting happened in that span of years. Other than being chased by the Kraang, or going dumpster diving, that is. Oh, and by the way, the Kraang were alien robots now. He had punched one of the men in the face with his enhanced strength one time, forgetting to hold back. He ended up punching the guy though a wall. But when he went to make sure he hadn't committed a felony, he found half of the Kraang's face torn off, showing a robot inside. And if that wasn't bad, the stomach part of the now robot man was detachable. And it had a pink alien brain thing that climbed out while squealing in a high-pitched voice(?). Peter was so startled that he punched the brain thing back through the wall. This time, he hadn't stopped to check if it was still alive. So that had happened.

 

Glancing behind him, he saw the Kraangs following him persistently. He was stupid. He had gone out to get supplies for the week, and ended up walking into a patrol of the Kraang. He took out three with his webs, and tore through four more while running. But the rest followed, and he was soon outnumbered.

 

He felt his spider senses screaming out to him a little too late. As he quickly turned around the corner, he slammed into someone, who was pushing a shopping cart at an alarming speed. They crashed into each other, the fall accidentally uncovering the other guy’s hood.

 

Peter was about to run again, because  _if he ran, then maybe the Kraang will leave the poor guy he bulldozed over alone?_

 

He didn’t run though. He was too stunned to do so after seeing the guy’s head. 

__  
  


_A giant rat!?_

 

What he thought was a man was really a rat. An adult human sized one. With a long tail. ... _go figure._

 

“The ones that are known as the mutants have found each other. Kraang will work that which is known as together to secure the ones known as the mutants.”

 

He heard the aliens saying. Peter felt like crying for the sake of the English language.

 

But now, Peter knows the huge Rat man was being chased by Kraang too. And that they were surrounded. He should have listened to his spider senses more.

 

As the Kraang attacked, Peter took a glance at Rat man to see how he was fairing. He needn’t worry, apparently, as the man was some kind of Ninja Master Rat Man. He was flipping, kicking, and stabbing the Kraang left and right, using his tail as effectively as his arms. Amazed, Peter momentarily forgot that he was in a fight, and just watched. Ninja Rat was pulling moves that were probably as good as the ones that  _Black Widow_  pulled, if not better.

 

All of the sudden, his spider senses screamed out at him. Ducking under the arm that shot out towards him and flipping over several Kraangs, he found himself right next to the shopping cart that the Ninja Rat was pushing. Glancing at the contents, he saw sheer the number of weapons in there. Several katanas, some salad tongs (which he thinks were called sais?), a stick, nunchucks, kamas, kunai, and so many more. Even Deadpool didn't carry as much weapons on him as Mr. Ninja Rat did. Then again, Deadpool favored guns and grenades over ninja stuff (excluding the two katanas he wore on his back).

 

He also saw a suspicious white, cardboard box within all of the weapons. And  _did the lid just move?_  Cautiously, making sure that the Kraang were not about to jump him, he opened the lid to see what's inside.

 

He never expected to see four toddler sized humanoid turtles. He stared at the small creatures, who stared back at him. Peter didn’t even notice himself back handing the Kraang as one of them tried to attack from behind.  The little green creatures cheered as it collapsed in a sparkling heap of metal and electricity.

 

His trance was broken when five more of the Kraang decided to come running at him, and consequently the baby turtles. Keeping himself between the five identical robots and the babies, Peter punched and webbed them into each other. He hadn't anticipated one of them to have a taser looking thing though.

 

Nor did he expect it to shoot it at him. Peter couldn't dodge with the babies right behind him.

 

So even as his spider senses told him to move, he stood his ground.

 

To be honest, the tasering was not as bad as he thought. Peter has experienced much worse from Electro. But his body's been messed up since the bite. He hadn't grown much from his nine-year-old body either. And it hurt, sure, but it was better him than the four babies. He can take it.

 

The pain ended just as suddenly as it came. Ninja Rat had flipped over them all, taking out the Kraang that held the taser. Peter stood up shakily, just as Mr. Ninja Rat was finishing up with the remaining two, snarling as he pounded away at them. Suddenly, he turned to face Peter and froze, looking anxiously between Peter and the cart. It was only then that Peter realized that he was standing in between Mr. Ninja Rat and his cart, which held the baby turtles.

 

_Holy shit, was Mr. Ninja Rat actually Master Ninja Rat Dad!?_

 

Clearing his throat, Peter decided it was time to get out of the way. And give Ninja Rat Dad access to his babies. And get them away from here as well.

 

“Um...hi, uh... I come in peace??”

 

He tried, okay? Ninja Rat Dad eyed him wearily. Coughing once more, he tried to hide his awkwardness as he dodged one of the laser beams shot their way. Seriously, why was he so bad at people stuff?

 

Glancing at the group of backups Kraang that was approaching, Peter decided it was really time to run.

 

“I have a safe place nearby. Come with me?”

 

He was really relieved when Ninja Rat Dad nodded at him. He didn't know why, but his spider sense was telling him to stay with them. Shooting webs towards the Kraang that was in the way, Peter started running. He heard Ninja Rat Dad following him, as well as the muffled squeals of joy from the baby turtles, who seemed to think this was some kind of roller coaster ride.

  


 

Crossing a shallow river and losing the Kraang, he led Ninja Rat Dad to the old water storage tower. Moving quietly, they hid the shopping cart in a discreet location, covering it up with a small blanket that Peter webbed to the wall. Ninja Rat Dad took some of his weapons, a back pack, and the box of baby turtles, and followed him into his home for the past three years. Peter really hoped that this wasn't some kind of elaborate trap set up by the Kraang to capture him. Because if so, they were succeeding.

 

Peter placed what little supplies he had gathered that day on the floor, and sat down next to it. As Ninja Rat Dad came in, he lit the small lamp, and webbed the door shut. He regretted shooting his webs immediately, as Ninja Dad tensed up, pushing the lid of the box shut so the babies wouldn't come out.

 

"Sorry Mr. Ninja Rat Dad." He said lamely, watching the giant rat raise one of his eyebrows. As Spider Man, his words were one of his greatest weapons. He would rile enemies up or detract them using his amazing sense of humor.

  


But right now, he was trying to start a conversation.

  


With a master ninja rat. ...And he was miserably failing at it.  _Why does his mouth always fail him in these situations?_

 

"Um. Okay. Hello."  

 

Miserably failing. To the extreme.

 

Rat Dad seemed to study him a while. "...Hello."

 

"Oh, yes. Hello. Um. Who are you??" Peter cringed. He was so bad at this. What had happened to the friendly neighborhood Spider Man's famous mouth? Out traveling, apparently. "...my name is Peter Parker, by the way."

 

He didn't expect Rat Dad to start chuckling at him. Rat Dad sat down, coming closer to eye level with him, and set down the box with the turtles in it.

 

"My name is... or was... Yoshi...Hamato Yoshi."

 

There was definitely a story there. Peter looked into the kind, brown eyes of the other man. Guarded, yes, but kind eyes. His name sounded Japanese? That meant Hamato was his last name, right? But he introduced himself as Yoshi first?

 

"Okay, Mr. Yoshi?" When the Rat didn't seem offended, he continued. "Uhh, would you like some food?"

 

Peter offered some of the Pizza that he had found before. It was cold and hard, but it was food all the same. He didn't expect one of the turtles to come hurtling at him, latching itself onto the piece of pizza before either of them moved. Peter stared at the little turtle hanging on the pizza, munching away with just his mouth. Looking closely, Peter could even see small freckles on the little one.

 

Peter chuckled as three more pairs of little hands patted him on the knee. Seeing three more pairs of expectant eyes, Peter cooed a little, unable to resist it.

 

"Aww, you guys want some too?" He looked up at Mr. Yoshi, silently asking for permission to give his babies some food. After receiving a slight nod, Peter got out three more pieces of the pizza that he was planning on saving for the week. "Here you go. Do you like it?"

 

He was rewarded with a burp from the one with the freckles, while the others squeaked with joy, and started eating their own piece. Silently, he took out the last two pieces of the pizza in his bag, and offered one of them to the exasperated rat. When he hesitated, Peter offered him the other piece in an effort to prove that it was not poisoned or anything. Still hesitantly, Mr. Yoshi took it. 

 

After eating their dinner, Peter smiled as the little turtles began to play around with some of the non-sticky webbing that he was experimenting with. Still watching the turtles, Mr. Yoshi opened his mouth quietly.

 

"During the fight with the men" He started. Peter looked up, as Mr. Yoshi continued. "You stood between my turtles and the shot that the men fired. You knew what would hit you, yet you did not dodge. Why?"

 

Peter looked back at the little turtles, who were trying to climb over each other to get to the webs. He took a deep breath, wandering how to go about explaining this.

 

"Someone once told me" He said slowly. "that with great power comes great responsibility. I was able to stop the men from hurting the babies. I could survive the amount of electricity the guy shot at us. They would not have been able to. My body is larger than these four combined. It was better me than them. I had the power to protect these four turtles when you were being held up by the others. It was my responsibility to do so."

 

Mr. Yoshi hummed, and finally faced him.

 

"The person who told you that was very wise. And for your actions, I thank you for saving my sons."

 

He bowed, stunning Peter. Apparently, he didn't sound like a complete fool.  _Thank you, Uncle Ben_

 

"Please, don't do that. There's no need to bow.”

 

Peter cleared his throat and searched for a change in topic. Babies were a safe topic, right??

 

“The...babies...were they yours?”

 

“No, they were my pet turtles. My human daughter died...”

 

...well then. Babies were  _not_  a safe topic.

 

 

 


End file.
